1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method of making an embossing sleeve and more particularly to the making of an embossing sleeve which may be of variable width.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,213 discloses a printing drum which utilizes disks to separate print heads or type wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 147,767 shows the use of removable rings slipped on the shaft of an embossing roll for the purpose of varying the pattern of the embossing roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,962,148 discloses the concept of using interchangeable disks on a cement roll to place a feeding disk at a desired position on the roll.
None of the prior art structures disclose the specifically claimed method of expanding an embossing pattern by way of washers which are placed between a series of embossing sleeves forming the embossing roll. These spacer washers are shaped on their outer surface to blend in with the embossing pattern of the embossing sleeve so that there will be continuity of pattern from the edge of one embossing sleeve to the edge of an adjacent embossing sleeve.